Link and Zelda - Celebration
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Link and Zelda finally becomes a couple.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time.**

* * *

**Link and Zelda - Celebration**

**Adult Link enter the royal palace in Hyrule.**

Even though he no longer carry the Master Sword he's still an adult and he also retain his memories of what's happened over the past 5 years.

"Welcome, Link. I and the entire kingdom are truly glad that you saved us from the evil perverted Ganondorf. A hero as noble and strong as you deserve some time off to get pleasure." says Zelda, now the Queen.

"Pleasure...what do you suggest, your majesty?" says Link.

"That you and I should celebrate together in privacy. I wanna give my virginity to you as a thank for all you've done for my kingdom, man." says Zelda.

Zelda open up her dress to reveal her sexy natural D-cup boobs and her pink soft wet pussy.

"Holy shit..." gasp Link in surprise as his dick get hard.

"Oh my gosh! You're one hell of a man." says Zelda when she sees the bulge in Link's green leather pants.

Zelda get even more horny than she already is.

Link get horny too.

"I hope you're ready to fuck your queen." says Zelda.

"Don't worry, baby." says Link as he open his pants and reveal his big hard dick.

"So wonderful to see that you have one hell of a sword down there, my erotic brave hero." says Zelda in her best porno-voice.

Zelda lean her back against the wall.

Link slide his dick into Zelda's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Be gentle. I'm still a virgin..." moans Zelda.

"Not much longer, my queen!" moans Link.

Link push his dick through the hymen in Zelda's pussy, causing some minor bleeding and a tiny bit of pain for Zelda, but only for a few seconds. Then it starts to feel amazing for her.

"Holy shit...yes!" moans Zelda.

It feels of course very good for Link as well.

"Zelda, you're damn fuckable!" moans Link in a deep manly tone.

"Thanks, Link!" moans a happy Zelda.

"Anytime, Zelda, my sexy queen!" moans Link.

"Good...so amazing!" moans Zelda, who really love being fucked for the first time.

"One hell of a great way to celebrate!" moans Link.

"Yeah! Fuck me..." moans Zelda.

"As you wish, your majesty!" moans Link.

"Don't stop!" moans Zelda.

"Okay!" moans Link.

Link fuck harder.

"Yes! Bang your slutty queen, Link! You're a very noble fucker!" moans Zelda in a sexy porno-voice.

"Zelda, you have a very sexy pussy!" moans Link.

"And you have a wonderful big dick!" moans Zelda.

"Thanks!" moans Link.

Link is very happy and horny. Finally he is fucking Zelda, something he's wanted to do for a long time.

Zelda is happy and horny too.

"Your majesty has no idea how long I've been wanting to do this!" moans Link.

"Oh, you have feelings for me, Link?" moans Zelda.

"Very much so, my queen! Since I pulled the Master Sword from its place in the Temple of Time and grew up into a man I have wanted to fuck you and I'm glad no one else has ever done that before me!" moans Link.

"I wanted to save my pussy for a real man with a healthy big dick!" moans Zelda.

"Am I that man, baby?" moans Link, fucking faster.

"Yes!" moans a happy Zelda.

"That's awesome, Zelda!" moans Link.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, shit, yes!" moans Link as he cum in Zelda's sweet pussy.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Zelda with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

4 weeks later.

"Link..." says Zelda.

"Yes, your majesty." says Link.

"I am pregnant. And it's because of you. When we had sex your creamy load of cum made me pregnant." says Zelda.

"Show mercy!" says Link, who think he's going to be punished for having made Zelda pregnant.

"What...? I'm happy." says Zelda with a cute smile.

"You're not gonna throw me into prison?" says Link.

"No. It's wonderful that your cum made me pregnant, Link." says Zelda.

"Okay, your majesty." says Link.

"You don't need to be so formal. Just call me Zelda." says Zelda.

"Alright, Zelda." says Link.

"I hope you'll help me to raise our child." says Zelda.

"That I sure will." says Link.

"Wonderful. Link...do you wanna marry me? If you do you'll have access to my pussy for a fuck whenever you want to." says Zelda.

"Queen Zelda, of course I wanna become your husband." says Link.

"Yay!" says a happy Zelda.

2 months later, Link and Zelda get married and Link becomes king.

"Fuck me, please." says Zelda.

"Sure, my fuckable queen." says Link.

Link slide his dick into Zelda's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Zelda in her best porno-voice.

"Yeah, baby! Holy shit, fuck!" moans Link.

"Wonderful and nice!" moans Zelda.

"Ahhhh! Damn!" moans Link.

"Yes, fuck me!" moans Zelda.

"Zelda, your pussy is so soft and warm!" moans Link.

"Link, your dick is hard and firm!" moans Zelda.

"Thanks!" moans Link.

"My pleasure!" moans Zelda.

2 hours later.

"Holy fucking shit, Zelda!" moans Link in a deep manly tone as he cum in Zelda's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Zelda with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"You may be a noble lady of the royal blood, but you're also very sexual and fuckable." says Link.

"True, but don't tell everyone that. Some people might get the wrong idea about me." says Zelda.

"Of course. Any secrets you have are safe with me, my love." says Link.

"Thanks, my sexy king." says Zelda.

"No problem, my erotic queen." says Link.

7 months later, the daughter of Zelda and Link is born.

Zelda and Link are happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
